<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage heartbreak queen. by buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551004">Teenage heartbreak queen.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender/pseuds/buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender'>buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender/pseuds/buried_hatchet_coming_up_lavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple enough story: you fall for a girl and she falls for your brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin &amp; Reader, Lydia Martin/Reader, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage heartbreak queen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>To say your twin brother was absolutely infatuated with Lydia Martin would be the absolute understatement of the decade; perhaps even the century.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To say you were absolutely infatuated with Lydia Martin would be the absolute understatement of the decade; perhaps even the century. You were completely and utterly bewitched; wholly enthralled in the beauty of her -- from the glowing radiance of her skin, to the warm chocolate pools of her eyes, or her delicate smile that could brighten even the darkest of rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had never been your intention to fall in love with her, but alas, slender Aphrodite drew you to her, akin to moth to a flame. It was the sophomore year of highschool when you first truly spoke to her -- not including the few and rather fleeting interactions you shared previously -- and you found her company to be surprisingly pleasant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you first knew of your brother’s crush -- or more accurately, obsession -- for her, you shook it off, expecting the girl to be yet another of the superficial, shallow Queen Bees that seemed to rule the world. But when Allison, your newly-found best friend, befriended the redhead, you inadvertently befriended her too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And what you saw truly shocked you. Lydia was a broken, saddened soul. One that buried their emotions, locking it in a deep box and casting it away in the ocean, for the fear that those feelings --  love, happiness, joy -- would destroy her in the end. For that broken wreckage was all she had known of love, all she had seen of it was her mother who had given herself entirely to her husband, had been cheated on and abandoned to live as a broken-hearted shell of a woman. She didn’t want that. And that was all love was to her: a weakness. So she donned her impassive mask and pretended not to feel, not to care. But that was the fundamental flaw in Lydia’s ideology: she did care. She loved and felt so much, and all the emotions were hard to keep in check behind that mask, and eventually it would slip. And just by chance you were the one to see her true face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had broken down in the locker rooms, afraid of her future: for if she never loved, who would stay by her side? And she certainly knew that threatening and manipulating, wouldn’t do anything -- even Jackson would leave her eventually. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By chance, or divine intervention, you were there, looking for the jacket you had accidentally left behind. When you saw her there, sobbing her heart out, you debated with yourself; hesitating whether or not to comfort her -- was it even your place? You decide to just do it: even if Lydia hadn’t been the most welcoming to you, she wasn’t not welcoming either, and no one deserved to cry alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sniffled, and tried to wipe away all evidence of her tears, but nothing could erase the iridescent tear tracks staining her cheeks, because they went a lot deeper than the skin. These were the bloody tears of her heart, weeping the pain of a soul in agony. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine,” she tried weakly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Lydia. We both know that’s total bullshit.” You sat down next to her on the cool bench. And, upon seeing your stubborn expression, Lydia -- for the first time in… ever -- told someone how she really felt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lydia, I hardly even know you. But I know you’re a good person. And if I can get that by hanging out with you a few times, then it’s gotta be true.” She smiled and nodded, because you, with your understanding smile, a girl she hardly knows, were the first person to make her feel loved. She knew then, that she had found someone special.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that night, she always lifted off that mask in front of you -- only you. No one else -- not even Jackson --  even got a glimpse of Lydia’s true heart; it was far too intimate to be shared with anyone else but you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you knew it, the pair of you became inseparable. And, even when you got involved in your brother’s supernatural mess, you always made time for her. Always, and without fail.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when she eventually found out, the pair of you were once again closer than ever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The night that Jennifer captured Lydia, and tried to strangle her, was probably the most terrifying night of your life. And when you saw her, crying and close to death, but alive. The relief that came crashing down on you was comparable to a tsunami -- you had no idea how you’d live without her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s when another realisation crashed down on you like a tsunami. There was a reason why you were closer with Lydia than you had been with any other girl. There was a reason why you had such a close connection, why you couldn’t bear the thought of a life without her. You were undeniably, irrevocably, hopelessly head-over-heels in love with Lydia Martin. And you didn’t regret it one bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Over the course of the next year, the pair of you grew impossibly closer still -- saving each other's life on more than one occasion. And all the while, you fell more and more in love with her; sending her long and loving looks and she’d always look at you the same way. You couldn’t wait for college -- to be free of any supernatural problems and the pair of you could stop dancing around one another and finally be together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s funny how quickly one’s dreams can shatter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brother was erased from your memory, and you weren’t even strong enough to bring him back. But Lydia was. Because she loved him. Not you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when they reunited with a passionate kiss, you felt a piece of your heart break, because that should be you, not him. When the pack went out to celebrate the victory, you had to sit there, listening to everyone congratulate them for finally getting together. Apparently everyone else could see it. Because every time you thought she was looking at you, she was looking at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with a broken heart and broken heart, you packed your bags and went off to college, desperately trying to forget the redhead with all your being. You even went on a few dates, but none of them ended in success, because no one was like Lydia. No one was like the love of your life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually Thanksgiving and Christmas rolled around, and of course Lydia was invited, and the whole time you were in absolute agony, because you needed her, not him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And despite how selfish and terrible it was, you prayed they’d break up by next year, because you weren’t sure if you could cope with another family gathering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet another hope, ruined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening the mail, seeing the invitation had you running for the bathroom, with the acrid taste of bile rising in your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emptying your stomach in the toilet bowl, you had to laugh at yourself. A cruel, self-deprecating laugh. How pathetic were you? So hung up on a girl you physically couldn’t stand it when she was with someone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But nevertheless, you were in absolute miserable agony. You loved Lydia so much, you longed for her with every single fibre of your being. To hold her, to kiss her, to be with her. But you couldn’t have her. Ever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the worst part was, you couldn’t even hate her. She was happy, and it wasn’t her fault that her happiness brought an onslaught of absolute misery for you. You couldn’t even hate her soon-to-be husband because he was your brother. And he was happy. And you should be happy for him. You should.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d spent months trying to prepare yourself for the big day, but nothing could compare to this living hell. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rehearsal dinner came along and you were in your best clothes, a big smile plastered on your face desperately trying to cover-up the fact that you were dying on the inside. As the drinks were being poured, Scott pulled you out into the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay? I can smell your pain. You’re not sick are you?” To say Scott was worried would be a severe understatement. A member of his pack, smelt like they were dying, and he really couldn’t lose another friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your strenuous hold of your tears was starting to falter, and your eyes became glossy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine, Scott. Really,” you tried to shrug it off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when he caught sight of your eyes it finally made sense to him: the way your heartbeat pounded whenever she walked into a room, how fiercely protective you were of her, how your smile always widened whenever she walked into the room: you loved her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can’t have her and it’s killing you inside,” he realised. At this point, tears were streaming down your cheeks, and you were too choked up for words and just nodded. Scott pulled you in for a tight hug -- it did nothing to ease the pain in your heart, but it did feel nice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The big day came, and you felt sick to your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gonna be okay?” Scott asked, reassuringly squeezing your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and he offered a sympathetic smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The music began, and you couldn’t bear to look at Lydia, afraid you’d throw up then and there because it should be you at the end of the aisle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you listened to the pair declare their vows you buried your feelings and locked them away in a deep box, casting it into the ocean of your soul. You pulled out another box, taking out the painted mask in it, and donned your own impassive mask. But yours improved upon Lydia’s -- hers slipped, because deep down she actually cared. But as the couple vowed to always love the other, you vowed to yourself to never love or feel again. Because love is a weakness -- it will tear you apart, leave you an empty broken shell. Love will destroy you. You wanted absolutely no part in it. And honestly, you were okay with that. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>